Family Reunions Aren't Always The Best
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: chapter 6 is up enjoy!the joker breaks out of the asylum which brings back the caped crusader who wants revenge.Then Helena is kidnapped and the truth is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Notes:Okay I just started watching Birds of Prey today and I found it quite fascinating so many possibilites.Helena is quite something the daughter of Bruce Wayne and   
Selena Kyle now that is a force to be reckoned with.Dinah and Barbara are cool too I love Dina Meyer.This will be the start of a series with Bruce Wayne don't know how long he'll   
stick around though.  
Summary:The Joker breaks out of the asylum which causes the return of the caped crusader to New Gotham he wants to kill the Joker this time and surprise surprise so does Helena when they meet up she is quite surprised to see him.But of course he doesn't know who she   
is they head to the clocktower where he meets up again with Barbara and meets Dinah he's   
quite impressed with what they've been doing.He is finally introduced to Helena and he is surprised to find out that she is Selena's daughter but he wonders who's the father.But   
then when Helena is kidnapped by the Joker Barbara is forced to tell him who the father is.What will happen now?Wait and find out.  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer:None of the characters belong to me they belong to DC comics.  
  
Family Reunions Aren't Always The Best  
by:jaina-solo-fel(helena-kyle-wayne)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You see New Gotham with all it's people bustling about or driving in their cars you see Arkham Asylum and you see the Joker inside his cell when Dr.Quinzel comes to the door and   
the guard lets her in.He stares at her it's kinda creepy actually and you start to wonder why she's there what purpose does she have since no one is to know who she really is"why  
are you here?"he asks.She just looks at him as though scrutinising him and checking him over"I say again why are you here?"She looks him in the face"I come to see how you   
are,"she says.He just stares at her and does not answer for someone who use to be his lover you would think that he would be more friendly towards him but he is not"I have   
found something interesting.""What?"he asks gruffly."Bruce Wayne has a daughter,"Harleen says.He looks at her"that can't be possible,"he says."Who is she?""Her name is Helena   
Kyle she's a patient of mine,"she says."Kyle the daughter of Selena Kyle,"Joker says.The woman nods her head"she lives with Barbara Gordon,"she says.The Joker looks at her"well   
well so their love did mean something,"he says.Then a guard comes by"I'll come back and see you another time,"she says.She hands him something in the palm of his hand and then   
the guard opens the door and she steps out of the room and leaves you see what she has slipped into the Joker's hand it's a key and you see the smile on his face.  
  
Then you see the Clocktower and you see Barbara sitting at her computer looking through some of the meta villians when Dinah comes down and sees her"so do we have anything   
tonight?"she asks.Barbara looks at her and shakes her head"Helena is just out doing her usual scout it doesn't look like much is going to happen,"she says."Why?""I have a date   
with a guy from school,"Dinah said.Barbara nodded"have a good night,"she says."Be on alert though if I need you."Dinah nods and then leaves and Barbara is left by herself checking   
on the computer and then she suddenly feels somebody behind her she doesn't know who it is and she turns her chair around and there is somebody in the shadows"who's there show   
yourself?"she asks.The person comes out of the shadows but you don't see who it is but she gasps"your back."Then you see Helena going from rooftop to rooftop she's looking for any  
trouble that is out tonight she hears an alarm go off she sees some guys running out of a bank she starts chasing after them she jumps down onto one of them and the other two stop   
and look at her she starts beating them up and she is eventually able to take them down and then the cops come and she disappears very much like her father once did a long time   
ago.Then you see the Asylum again and you see the Joker getting up from his bed when he knew everyone was asleep and goes to the door of his cell and is able to open it.He sneaks   
away and when a guard comes by he sees he's not there."Prisoner escaped!"he shouted.You see the Joker able to get out he laughs.  
  
Then you see the Clocktower and you see Barbara at the computer again and the person who was there earlier is gone but she does look a bit upset and then Dinah comes in"how was   
your date?"Barbara asks."It was fine,"Dinah says."What's wrong?""Nothing nothing at all,"Barbara says.Dinah goes over and sits down and shakes her head and then Helena comes   
in and sits down beside Dinah"how was the sweep?"Dinah asks."It was fine nothing much happened,"Helena says.They turned on the tv and there was a news reporter on screen outside   
the asylum"hey Barbara someone escaped from Arkham Asylum tonight,"Dinah says."Who?"Barbara asks."The Joker,"Helena says."How did he get out?""I don't know but   
we'll find out,"Barbara says.Helena nods and gets up from where she's sitting"where are you going?""Home,"she says.She left and Dinah kept watching they turned to a building   
which was holding a function and Dinah turned it off"I'm going to bed,"she says."Night.""Night,"Barbara says.Dinah goes upstairs and Barbara is left sitting there   
checking through the surveillance tapes of the asylum and wondering how anyone couldn't have seen the Joker leaving his cell and then at the time that he supposedly escaped the   
tape goes blank and she fast forward the tape and comes to a place where the picture clears and the cops are there talking to different people.Barbara shakes her head and then   
pushes her chair back and goes to bed.  
  
The next day you see all three of them in the Clocktower they are checking over the tapes from the last few weeks to see who had gone into see the Joker"Dr.Harleen Quinzel has been   
there,"Dinah said."My psychiatrist why would she go see the Joker?"Helena asked."Maybe he's one of her patients,"Dinah says.Helena glares at her"she may be right,"Barbara   
said."Dinah play back the tape."She did and they watched the whole thing and when she slipped the keys into his hands"she just did something,"Dinah says."Play it back and   
enhance the picture,"Barbara said.Dinah did what she was told and they all gasped at what they saw"but why?"Helena asked."I'll do a background check on her,"Barbara says.Helena   
nods"well I'm going out,"Helena says."I'll be back in a little while."She stands up and leaves"where's she going?"Dinah asks."Going to her mother's grave,"Barbara says."Does it   
every so often."Dinah nods and goes on typing at the keyboard.  
  
Then you see the graveyard and you see Helena has brought some flowers to lay on her mothers grave and she goes inside but there's somebody already knealing at the grave and   
she walks over and she hears the person whispering she can see it's a man."Oh Selena I'm so sorry that I haven't been here in years I just needed to get away,"the man is   
saying.Helena comes even closer"excuse me,"she says."Did you know my mother."The man stops and stands up he's put flowers on the grave he turns around and looks at her and she gasps  
you see it's Bruce Wayne"so you've returned.""Who are you?"Bruce asks."Helena Kyle her daughter,"she says."How old are you?"he asks."Twenty-one,"shen says."But that's   
impossible,"he says.She just continues to stare at him and him at her....  
  
To be continued....  
  
Wait to see what happens next?  
  
Will Helena begin to accept her father will she get her revenge?  
What will Bruce's reaction be to having a daughter?  
  
We'll have to see please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors' Notes:Helena's thoughts have a * beside it and Bruce's has a : beside it.  
Disclaimer:Read part 1  
  
Family Reunions Aren't Always The Best  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Helena is still staring at Bruce and he at her"why have you come back now after all these   
years?"she asks."Heard the joker was out,"he says."And what is the great Bruce Wayne going   
to do about it put the bat suit on again and hope you can catch him again,"Helena   
asks."Yes I work with Barbara Gordon Batgirl."He looks at her in shock"come I'll take you   
to see her she'll be happy you're here."He nods and you swoop through the city and you see   
the Clocktower you see inside and Dinah's practising her physical strength and Barbara is   
on the computer looking through some files when Alfred appears beside her and gives her a   
cup of coffee"thanks Alfred I need this,"she says.Then Helena comes in and they all look   
up Barbara gasps when she sees who's behind Helena."Bruce,"she says."Master Bruce your   
home,"Alfred says."Hello Alfred Barbara,"he says.Barbara smiles at him and then Dinah   
stops what she's doing and comes to see what's going on."Dinah this is Bruce   
Wayne,"Barbara says."Bruce this is Dinah.""Nice to meet you Dinah,"he says."Like wise,"she   
says.They shake hands and she goes back to what she's doing"so what are you doing   
back?"Helena asks."Getting my affairs in order,"he says."What about Batman finding the   
Joker?"Helena asks."I believe you can take care of that Huntress Batman died a long time   
ago he won't come back,"Bruce says."I'm going to the mansion."He leaves"don't push Helena  
he's been through alot as well,"Barbara says."I'm going,"Helena says.She leaves and   
Barbara gives an exasperated sigh and goes back to work Dinah comes over to her"so that's   
him,"she says."That's him,"Barbara says."Now go back to training."Dinah nods and does just   
that.  
  
You see Helena on one of the many buildings overlooking the city * why does he have to   
come back now and why can't he take revenge she would have done it for him so why can't he   
do it for her I just don't get Bruce Wayne I suppose I will never get him that's just the   
whole point.I wonder how other kids feel when they don't even know their own father how   
they react when he suddenly appears out of nowhere,sure most people don't have   
billionaires for fathers or well superheroes for fathers.I think I always wondered how I   
would react if he came back but I don't think I ever cared either because like I said all  
I really wanted was revenge for her death I never really cared about him.Oh well better go  
see if there's any crime going on I don't have to think about him because he'll probably   
be gone in a few days and then I don't have to see him ever again which is fine with me *   
she jumps from the one building to the next looking for crime.  
  
You see Bruce sitting in his study in the mansion reading through some papers : she looks   
so much like Selena it hurts I guess that is why I've never come back because everywhere I  
look there's memories of her and it hurt.I knew that it wasn't really my fault that she   
died it was the police really that they couldn't hold onto the Joker incompetent fools.But  
I do still feel responsible I should have been able to protect her and Barbara from that  
menace.I knew that Helena was my daughter Selena couldn't keep me from knowing that I   
watched her for years and I could see the resemblence but I suppose I can't really let on  
that I know I'm scared that if I do Helena will die this time but she doesn't want   
anything to do with me and it's better that way.I would have given up the life of saving  
lives for a life with Selena if she'd just asked I would have.But I suppose she knew how  
much I loved it saving the people of New Gotham but I loved her more.:  
  
Then you see Barbara again by the computers it's now morning Dinah comes down looking very  
sleepy she looks at Barbara"why are you up so early?"she asks."Since the Joker's back we   
have to be ready for anything,"Barbara says.Dinah nods"so like this is the guy that put   
you in the wheelchair right?"she asks."Yes,"Barbara says."Now you'll be late for school."  
Dinah nods and then leaves Barbara watches her go then turns back to the computer where   
there is a picture of the joker on the screen she stares at it with distaste and she   
brings one up with Harley on the screen and she shakes her head."Where are you are you the  
one who's let him out if you have how have you done it?"she asks herself.She goes back to  
work and just keeps on typing.  
  
Then you see Helena again at her apartment she's reading she doesn't look happy though  
I suppose it's because her father's back.Suddenly her door blows up and some men come in  
they don't look very nice.She springs out of her chair and starts fighting the guys   
kicking and punching them but it doesn't seem to make a difference more keep coming and  
none of them seem to care that she's trying to fight them back suddenly one of them knocks  
her out"come on let's go,"one of them says.And they leave a while later Bruce comes by and  
sees the door he picks up his phone and dials Barbara."What's wrong?"she asks."Helena's   
been kidnapped by the Joker,"he says....  
  
To be continued....  
  
What will happen now?  
  
Wait and find out and please review.  
But thankyou to everyone who already has you are all great. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:You know where to find it.  
  
Family Reunions Aren't Always The Best  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
You see Barbara and Bruce in the Clocktower talking and looking at the computer"so how did   
you the place?"she asks."Bad the door was bashed in,"Bruce says.He sits down with an   
exasperated look on his face then he looks down"why did you go to see her anyway?"a voice  
asked.He looked up and to see Dinah looking at him Barbara looks at the two of them and   
then fixes her gaze on Bruce in disbelief"you know don't you after all these years you   
knew but you still left,"she says.He looks at her"yes I knew how couldn't I Barbara she  
looks like a cross between me and Selena she even has my mothers eyes,"he says.Barbara   
looks at him in shock"so why did you leave?"she asks."If you knew she was yours?"Bruce   
stands up and starts pacing"what would I have said to her hi Helena I'm your father how  
do you feel about that,"he says."So what are you going to do?"Dinah asks.He looks over at  
her"I'm not doing anything she's better off without me,"he says."How can you do that to   
her she's your daughter,"Dinah says."Yes and that's the reason why she's been kidnapped in  
the first place I can't come back now after all these years and expect to be a father to  
her,"he says.He starts walking"Selena would want you too,"Dinah says.He stops and turns to  
look at her but then leaves.  
  
Then you see Helena strapped down and you see the Joker approaching her she glares at him  
but he just keeps on smiling"so good to meet you Helena I'm Joker,"he says."I know who you  
are,"she says."Oh no such contempt don't be like that I want to be your friend,"he says.  
She keeps glaring at him and then Harley appears out of nowhere"huh your with him too,"she  
says."I told you everything.""Sometimes you should just keep things to yourself,"she says.  
"My friends will come for me,"Helena says."Oh it's not Batgirl I want it's Batman,"Joker  
says."I killed the woman he loved and I know he always wanted revenge but the good old bat  
could never really do it.""He'll never come,"Helena says.But the Joker just laughs.  
  
You see the Clocktower Dinah is watching Barbara on the computer"why won't he help I don't  
get it she's his daughter,"she says.Barbara looks at her and shakes her head"you don't   
realize do you the minute Selena Kyle died that was the day that changed Batman forever   
he didn't want to know the world anymore even though they hadn't been together in years he  
still loved her,"she says.Dinah nodded"he'll never put the bat suit on again he's afraid  
that if he does more harm than good will come from it and maybe he's right maybe he should  
just leave it to us.""And maybe he shouldn't how does he know he'll cause death and pain   
and suffering he doesn't he's just scared,"Dinah says.She turns and walks away"you talk of  
such a great man and all I see is a coward."Barbara looks at her and looks down.  
  
You see the manor and you see Bruce sitting in his study Alfred comes in with a cup of tea  
he sees a picture of the joker on the screen."I thought he would have died a long time ago  
but instead he's come back to haunt me by kidnapping my daughter and I'm too much of a   
coward to do anything to save her she was better off not knowing me,"he says."Sitting here  
feeling sorry for yourself is not helping either you need to put that bat suit on and go   
save that daughter of yours,"Alfred says.He looks up at him but then just sits back and   
Alfred leaves shaking his head he closes the door behind him.Bruce looked down and shook  
his head but he looked at the screen again.Then he opened a drawer and took out a framed  
picture of Selena he touched the picture and smiled"what must I do Selena?"he asks."How  
can I save her when I couldn't even save you?"He put his head back and went to sleep.  
  
Later you see him dreaming and you see him in his bat suit in an alley you see Selena in  
her cat costume coming towards him he sees her and smiles."You haven't dreamt about me in  
a while Bruce,"she says."Yes but you are always here when I do,"he says.She nods and he  
takes her in his arms"I have missed holding you like this.""And I've missed being held,"  
she says.He kisses her on the forehead"what is wrong something bothers you.""Our daughter  
has been kidnapped by the Joker,"he says."And I don't know what to do."She looks up at him  
"but you must save her,"she says.He looks down at her and nods"yes I must but I'm scared   
that she will share the same fate as you and that I'll have lost someone else I love,"he  
says.He looks down at the ground"I do not think I could handle that Batman died when   
Catwoman did.""Batman will never die as long as people are there to carry on his work,"  
she says.He nods"protect her as best as you can that is all you can ask of yourself.""What  
if I can't I failed you once when I had the chance of killing Joker I didn't and now your  
dead and Barbara's in a wheelchair,"he says.She tipped his head up with her hand"neither  
was your fault,"she says."But always remember Bruce that I will be with you always in your  
heart."He nods and he gives her one final kiss and then wakes up and stands out of his  
chair and goes down to the bat cave.  
  
Then you see Helena again strapped down but neither the Joker nor Harley are anywhere in  
sight she's trying to get out of her ropes but nothings happening cause she's tied down  
so tight."Aah this is frustrating,"she says.She keeps trying to get out of them when the  
Joker reappears and sees what she's trying to do"oh sorry but I don't think you are going  
to get out of those,"he says.She glares at him but he just keeps walking towards her and  
stares down at her"hopefully big bad bat will come soon and try to save his daughter but  
unfortunately he won't get the chance too because I've set up a little trap for him.Aah  
don't be sad you don't want him in your life anyway so I'm doing you a favour."He walks  
away laughing and despite herself Helena looks worried.  
  
Then you see the Clocktower and you see Barbara and Dinah getting ready to move out when  
suddenly a dark figure swoops in behind them.Dinah gets a fright but Barbara sees who it  
is"I thought you said you would never put that back on again,"she says."Someone made me  
change my mind,"he says.You see it's Batman and you see Dinah smile as well"who changed  
your mind?"she asks."That's my little secret now let's go save my daughter,"he says.They  
leave the clocktower and you see Alfred somewhere in the shadows and he's smiling he's  
happy to see Bruce in the bat suit again.  
  
You see Helena still strapped down and you see Harley come towards her"you made me trust  
you and all you were looking for was answers that you couldn't get without my help,"  
Helena says."Well you once said that you trusted no one,"Harley says."So maybe you should  
have stuck to that and you wouldn't have gotten burned."Helena glared but Harley didn't  
notice she just walked away and then suddenly you hear glass shattering"I see daddy's  
here.""Leave him alone,"Helena says.Harley shakes her finger at her and then continues  
walking"why did he come."Then you see Harley burst through the door from where she came  
and you see Barbara and Dinah come through"get her out,"Barbara says.Dinah nods and runs  
over to Helena"but I thought,"Helena says."He's here looking for the Joker,"Dinah says  
smiling.Helena smiles as well then you see the Joker come flying from somewhere and Batman  
follows"you okay?"he asks.Helena nods and Dinah is able to get her free"go help Barbara,"  
she says to her.Dinah nods and Helena goes over to Bruce and stands beside him"what took  
you so long?"she asks."Sorry,"he says."I needed some guidance."She nods and smiles"now   
let's show him what we're made of.""Right,"she says.You see them start going for the Joker  
and it's a great site father and daughter.........  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry had to end it there hey I'm leaving you in suspense I have to it keeps the story  
interesting...  
  
So will Helena and Bruce defeat Joker or will he escape you'll have to wait and see.  
  
To all my reviewers:  
  
Angel452:Thankyou and I can finish the story anyway I want it's what I'm good at leaving  
people wanting more  
  
S.M:Thankyou for your view it was very sweet  
  
EmalynnEleriel:cool now i like it and yeah i know my stories are kinda hard to follow  
but I'm glad you are enjoying it.  
  
Nuatica7mk:Thankyou as well.  
  
Well wish me luck I'm enrolling in college tomorrow very scary 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:You know where it is.  
  
Family Reunions Aren't Always The Best  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
Chapter 4  
  
You see Helena and Bruce going towards the Joker but the Joker doesn't look too unhappy   
about it.They start fighting Helena takes him from the left while Bruce takes him from the  
right they start fighting but then he throws Helena backwards against some boxes but she  
just gets back up again and sees the Joker and Batman facing and circling each other"well  
well I thought it would be harder to get you to come here but I guess I was wrong,"he   
says.They start fighting Bruce is getting the upperhand in the fight but sometimes the   
Joker does neither are winning but neither are being taken down.Helena comes and knocks  
the Joker down when he's about to stab Bruce with a dagger that has suddenly come out of  
nowhere.He looks at her and then gets up again and they start fighting and Bruce joins in  
the fight as well they are doing better than they were before just going one on one the   
Joker is losing and he doesn't like it but he keeps up the fight and so do they.Suddenly  
he runs away and they both look at each other and frown and they go after him.  
  
Then you see Barbara and Dinah facing off against Harley the woman is laughing"oh come on  
you two can't take me,"she says."You wanna bet?"Dinah asks.She kicks her in the face and  
Harley goes reeling backwards and when you see her again she has a look of shock on her   
face and then the two of them started fighting Dinah kicked her in the stomach and Harley  
fell to the floor and she stares up at Dinah and then gets back up and she starts throwing  
punches and Dinah goes down"too much for you little girl?"she asks.Then Barbara came and  
looked at her"now what are you going to do?"Barbara punched her in the face and then moved  
her chair and practically hit her in the legs and Harley went down she was knocked out and  
Barbara went over and helped Dinah up"you okay?"she asks."Yes,"Dinah says."Are you?""I'm   
fine,"Barbara says."You have to go to a phone and call the police."Dinah nods and she   
leaves.  
  
Then you see Bruce and Helena following the Joker they are now up on a roof but they can't  
see him anywhere"where did he go?"Helena asks."I don't know but keep your eyes peeled?"he  
says.She nods and they seperate looking for him when suddenly the Joker jumps out of   
nowhere and tackles Helena he puts the dagger to her throat and he came out of the shadows  
and he met Batman who was standing there and Joker backed onto the edge of the roof"well  
Batman what are you going to do now?"he asks."Let her go it's me you want,"Bruce says.  
Joker laughed in his face"I want you to suffer like you've made me suffer all these years  
well I've been locked up I haven't had a great time,"he says."Let her go,"Bruce says."I  
think when you lost Catwoman you weren't yourself again you felt you betrayed her you felt  
like it was your fault,"Joker says."You ran away like the coward you are.You couldn't save  
Selena Kyle and you can't save your daughter."He laughed again as Bruce took a step   
backwards Helena was watching him.  
  
Then you see Barbara and Dinah downstairs with the police Reese is there questioning them  
about why they are there."Why are you two here in the first place?"he asks."And what   
happened to her?"He pointed at Harley who was still lying on the floor unconscious they  
had gotten the phone call from Dinah telling them that the people they were looking for  
who'd been stealing jewels and equipment they had found them and including the asylum   
escapee the Joker."Ah you see Detective we were kidnapped by these people because we have  
ties to Bruce Wayne and they thought they could money out of him but we were able to get  
loose and knock her out but I don't know where the Joker is,"Barbara says.Reese nods"you  
can go but if I need any more questions answered I will call on you,"he says.Barbara and  
Dinah nod and they leave the building.Reese watches them leave and then looks around the  
place and just shakes his head.He goes over to one of the men looking through the boxes  
"have you found anything yet?"he asks."No Detective,"the guy says.Reese shakes his head  
and he looks over to where Harley was lying and she's not there anymore."Where's the  
woman?"he asks.Everybody turns and looks"oh great."  
  
Then you see back on the roof Bruce is still backing away"dad it wasn't your fault that  
mom died it's the Joker's fault,"Helena says.Suddenly he stops and stares at her"you  
aren't a coward I know that if you could have mom wouldn't have died but don't give up  
you still have me,Barbara,Alfred and Dinah we'll be a family you don't have to give up."  
He comes towards the Joker"don't you dare come any closer Batman or I'll jump taking   
her along with me,"he says.Helena kicked the Joker in the shin and he let go of her and  
went falling backwards but he was able to grab her and pull her with him but she grabbed  
onto the ledge and the Joker was hanging onto her and Bruce grabbed onto her hand and  
she looked up at him."She'll have never blamed you for what happened?"she says."And   
neither do I."He smiles at her and she smiles back and he tries pulling her up but the  
combined wait of her and the Joker are not doing him any good she looks up at Bruce and  
you see her hand is slipping from his grasp but he is still trying to keep a hold of her  
but then it slips out and her and the Joker start falling"nooooo Helena!"Bruce shouted.  
She kept falling and falling.......  
  
To be continued...  
  
So what will happen next?  
  
Will Helena survive of course she will I'm not killing her off but the question is how  
does she survive a fall like that?  
  
Where's Harley?  
  
Will the Joker survive?  
  
You'll just have to wait 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors' Notes:Sorry guy's about not posting but my computer's been down.  
Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
Family Reunions Aren't Always The Best  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
Chapter 5  
  
You see Helena still falling and you see Bruce standing on the rooftop staring down at   
where she had fallen and then suddenly someone came from behind him and you see it's   
Reese."Excuse me sir what are you doing up here?"he asks.But Bruce didn't even hear him he  
just dove off the building and Reese rushed to the side of the building but he was already  
gone Reese just shook his head"what is going on here?"You see Batman on the other building  
watching the man leave and he has his head down as he leaves.  
  
Then you see Barbara and Dinah in the Clocktower Dinah's pacing"I'm sure they're fine,"  
Barbara says."What if they're not?"Dinah asks."Then we are just sitting here doing   
absolutely nothing."Then you see Bruce comes in he's in normal clothing now they both turn  
and look at him and see that Helena's not with him and Dinah look's around"where's   
Helena?"she asks.He looks down and just walks past her and sits down on the couch you see  
Alfred watching them from upstairs and see's the pain in Bruce's face."Maybe Miss Dinah  
you should leave him alone,"Alfred says."But I want to know where Helena is,"Dinah says.  
"She fell and when I went to see where her body should have been it was gone and the Joker   
was gone as well,"Bruce says."No,"Barbara says."I should have been at least able to save  
her she never asked to be my daughter maybe she was better off not knowing,"Bruce says.  
"I'm leaving town I have nothing here now except painful memories."He looks at the two of  
them"you know I sometimes think that Helena was right at the beginning that you did run  
away from your responsibilities,"Dinah says.He turns and looks at her and then shakes his  
head"maybe she was,"he says.Suddenly something whizzed past his head and hit the pillar   
beside him he takes it off and looks at it"it's a message,"he says."From whom?"Barbara  
asks."Harley,"Bruce says."It says,  
  
Dear Batman,  
  
If you don't want you and your friends to die you will meet me at the docks at Pier 49   
tomorrow night at 7:30pm sharp and we'll fight to see who lives.You killed Joker and  
you will pay  
  
Harley,"he finishes.  
  
"She's crazy,"Dinah says."Yes but I'll go,"Bruce says."Maybe I can do this one last thing  
for both Selena and Helena.""Or you could get yourself killed,"Barbara says."I don't care  
my day as a crime fighter finished when Selena died and I left and then I came back and  
found my daughter and she came to the same fate by the same person I will not take that I  
will not let you both die,"Bruce says."Perhaps tonight will be the last time the caped  
crusader fights.But if I have to go down she's going down with me.Barbara give me   
everything you got."She nods and leaves and Dinah is left standing there staring at him  
she shakes her head and walks away herself.  
  
You see Harley somewhere in a building talking to someone who you can't see because they  
are in the shadows"I want you to kill Barbara Gordon and Dinah Lane and make sure that  
Batman sees it as well,"she says.The person steps out of the shadows"it will be my   
pleasure,"he says.He points his hand at something and it freezes over he walks past her  
and gets to the box and kicks it and it shatters into tiny pieces."Perfect,"Harley says.  
She smiles and starts laughing the man looks at her strangely but just shakes his head  
and then walks out of the building.Then you see someone else walk out of the shadows but  
you don't see who it is because you are focused on Harley."Looks like everything's going  
as planned,"she says."Yes it does looks like the Bat will be taken out tonight,"the man  
says.It focuses on him and you see it's the Joker.  
  
You see a flashback and you see the Joker falling and suddenly you see a flying ship come  
into the picture and you see Harley is flying it she catches him and he smiles at her.  
  
Then you see the Clocktower again Dinah is standing beside Barbara talking to her"are you  
sure he knows what he's doing or should one of us go with him?"Dinah asks."Batman never  
lead us astray and I don't think he'll do it now,"Barbara says."But Barbara he's just lost  
his only child of course he's going to be sad I would be too but can we trust him with   
taking out Harley?"Dinah asks."He always gets the job done and he will this time,"Barbara  
says."Great job he did with you and Helena's mom,"Dinah says.Barbara looks at her in shock  
"don't judge someone you've just met Dinah because you don't always know the whole   
story,"she says."I know enough,"Dinah says.You see Bruce standing watching them he looks  
down and walks away he walks over and sits down on the couch and takes something out of  
his pocket it's a picture with Selena and a baby in it he touches them both"I let you  
both down I'm sorry,"he says.  
  
Flashback you see Selena sitting in the hospital holding a baby close to her when someone  
walks into the room it's Bruce.He smiles at the two of them he walks over to the bed"how  
are you?"he asks."I'm fine,"she says.He kisses her on the forehead"she's beautiful,"he  
says."What are you naming her?""Helena,"Selena says.He smiles down at the little girl who  
looks up at him"hi Helena I'm your daddy,"he says.He bends down and kisses her on the  
forehead and smiles.  
  
Then you go back to him sitting on the couch then Barbara comes back in"Dinah and I are  
going to the market do you want to come?"she asks.He shakes his head and she nods"it will  
be okay?"she says.He nods and she and Dinah go out and you see Bruce get up and starts   
training and then you see Barbara and Dinah in the market and you see the guy is following  
them quite closely.But you see someone is watching him too he comes up behind the two of  
them but someone grabs him and shoves him into an alley Dinah and Barbara follow them the  
person is shrouded in darkness but quicks the ice guy's butt he leaves and the person   
turns around you see it's none other than Helena."Helena,"Dinah says.She goes over and   
hugs her"how are you alive?"Barbara asks."I was able to gain my bearings and was able to  
land on my feet luckily enough but I saw that the Joker had been able to hitch a ride with  
Harley so I had to follow them,"Helena says."Thank goodness your okay,"Barbara says.They  
go back to the Clocktower and Bruce is sitting in the chair she walks over to him and he  
looks at her in shock and then he hugs her and she hugs him back."Are you all right?"he  
asks."Should have known you had your mother's powers.""I'm fine,"Helena says.They sit down  
on the couch together and are talking Barbara smiles and so does Dinah Bruce shows Helena  
the picture and she smiles.Father and daughter just sit there for a while talking....  
  
To be continued...  
  
The next chapter will be the final fight against Joker,Batman and Huntress it will   
probably be out for tomorrow unless the weather changes so until then keep reviewing  
because you know I love it.Thankyou all. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors' Notes:Okay I live in South Africa and I've only seen three episodes of Birds of   
Prey so bare with me.I'm betting that Reese doesn't know her name yet though.Okay I saw  
the third episode last night and I liked how Helena said to Reese"as for me I'm half meta  
and half human and I'm proud of both."You should never be ashamed of who you are because  
when it comes down to it you shouldn't care what other people think of you it's how you  
feel about yourself.  
Disclaimer:You know where  
  
Family Reunions Aren't Always The Best  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
Chapter 6  
  
You see the Clocktower again and you see Barbara on the computer she's searching through   
some files when Alfred comes up behind her and gives her a cup of coffee.Then you see   
Bruce and Helena training together getting ready for the showdown with Joker and Harley   
you see Alfred smile at the sight."It's good to see they are now getting along,"he says.  
Barbara looks over at father and daughter and smiles as well"you know Alfred it is,"she  
says.They nod and then you see Helena and Bruce walk over to Barbara"so what's Harley  
been doing all these years?"Bruce asks."Being my therapist,"Helena says.They both looked  
at her in shock"the courts sent you to her,"Barbara says.Helena nods"just shows that   
people are crazy."She goes back to what she's doing.  
  
You see Helena sitting on the balcony looking at the city and it's people when Bruce comes  
out to see her and he sits down beside her and she looks at him."Do you miss being a   
superhero?"she asks.He looks at her and shakes his head"I suppose sometimes I do when I   
think of all the good I did,"Bruce says."But sometimes I don't because if I hadn't been  
Batman then Selena would still be alive and Barbara wouldn't be in a wheelchair."She looks  
at him"but would you change anything?"she asks."Yes,"he says."What?"she asks."That I would  
have given it all up the minute you were born,"he says.She looks at him in shock"why   
didn't you?"Helena asks."It had been my life for years I didn't think I could give it up,"  
he says."So why after what happened why then did you give it up?"Helena asks."I felt   
responsible it didn't feel right to be in that world anymore,"Bruce says."But why did you  
leave New Gotham especially since you knew that I existed?"she asks."Helena how would you  
have reacted if the father you never knew suddenly come back into your life?"he asks.She  
nods"I guess because of my grief I would have pushed you away,"she says.He nods and smiles  
she smiles back.  
  
Then you see them that night getting ready to go to docks and meet the Joker and Harley  
they are getting geared up.Helena and Bruce leave the clocktower and they head towards  
where they are suppose to meet.They stop on the docks and you see Harley and Joker coming  
towards them and then they stop when they come into the light."Well well if it isn't   
father and daughter,"Joker says."Let's fight."Batman took Joker and of course Huntress  
took Harley they were pretty much good matches for each other but of course Helena could  
hurt Harley alot more than Harley could hurt her because Helena moved faster and had the  
faster punch but Harley did occassionally get her own back but not very often.Helena body  
slammed her into a crate that was lying nearby then Harley got back up and they continued  
their kicking and punching Harley kicked her in the stomach and Huntress went reeling   
backwards but she was able to gain her footing before she fell."Is that all you got?"she  
asks.Harley just goes at her again.  
  
While that's happening the battle between Joker and Batman is heating up Joker slams him  
into the wall and starts punching him but then Batman hit him in the face and then in the  
stomach and Joker let go and Batman stood his ground."Your pathetic Batman you aren't the  
bat you use to be too bad,"Joker says laughing.They kept kicking and punching each other  
until Batman had Joker pinned to the wall"it seems like you haven't lost it but can you  
save your daughter from the same fate as your precious Selena?"Batman looked at him"what  
do you mean?"he asks."And you'll have to watch this time instead of hearing about it,"  
Joker says."That's right Batman the same man that killed Selena Kyle is the same man who  
is here right now who's going to kill Helena Kyle your daughter and oh boo hoo your last  
link to Catwoman."Suddenly Batman turns while still holding Joker and sees a man standing  
not so far away from Helena"Helena watch out!"Bruce shouts.She looks at him and then sees  
the man and brings Harley in front of her and she gets stabbed by the knife.  
  
Batman goes over to her and brings Joker,Joker kneals down beside Harley and checks for a  
pulse but there is none."Barbara call the police,"Helena says."Already on their way you  
two better get out of there,"she says.They tied up Joker and the man and then went as soon  
as the police were in sight.But Helena stops on one of the buildings and she turns back  
and she sees Reese standing over the three people and she knows everything will be taken  
care of.She then carries on back at the Clocktower you see them now back in normal clothes  
everyone is happy to see them back alive."What happened to Harley?"Dinah asks."She was  
killed by the same man who killed my mother,"Helena says."If--if dad hadn't warned me it  
would have been me."Barbara smiles from where she's sitting"so Joker and that man are now  
both in police custody,"Dinah says."Yes,"Bruce says."Good,"Dinah says.  
  
Then you see at the police station the next day you see Helena walk in and go over to   
Reese's desk and sits down at it.He's not there he comes back and sees her and shakes his  
head"what are you doing here?"he asks."I came to see you and ask you about the Joker,"she  
says."He's back in the asylum under 24 hour surveillance he won't be going anywhere this  
time,"Reese says."Good that's all I wanted to know,"Helena says.He nods"did you have  
anything to do with us finding him tied up?"he asks."Yes it was me and a friend,"Helena  
says.He nods and she leaves and then you see her at the Clocktower she walks in and   
everyone is there"hi everyone.""How did it go?"Barbara asks."Good they are locked up,"  
Helena says."Your dad has something to tell you,"Dinah says."Dinah,"Barbara says."Sorry,"  
she says."It's all right I'm planning to come back to stay permanently in New Gotham  
occassionally as Batman but more as running Wayne Enterprises and being a father,"Bruce  
says.Helena looks at him and then a very small smile appears on her face."And there's  
one condition.""Yes,"she says."You move into the mansion you,Barbara and Dinah,"Bruce  
says."I need someone there because I'll be going again to sort things out where I was  
and then I'll be back.""Okay I guess,"Helena says."Well I'm taking you along to a press  
conference to say it,"Bruce says.She glares at him"I'll go but you pay big for this,"she  
says.He nods.  
  
Then the next day you see them outside Wayne Enterprises with the press all around them  
"good morning ladies and gentleman it's been a long time but I'm back for good now and  
plan to make the best of it and I'll be having three extra guests in my house from now  
on one being my daughter Helena,another an old friend Barbara Gordon and a new friend  
Dinah Redmond,"he says."That's all."He and Helena leave and they go to Selena's grave  
and kneal beside it where Bruce puts some fresh flowers on it"do you think she would be  
proud that we were trying to get along?"Helena asks."Yes I think she would be,"Bruce  
says.Then they walk off arm and arm.  
  
You see them at the manor and everything is being moved in"oh goody this place is so huge  
I like it already,"Dinah says.Bruce had gotten a ramp put in for Barbara so she could get  
upstairs"you have your old room,"Bruce says.Barbara looks at him and smiles Alfred comes  
from the kitchen and sees all of them there"oh it's good to have people in the house  
again,"he says."Come on Miss Helena come on Miss Dinah I'll show you to your rooms."They  
went with him"I can see that Alfred's happy to have Helena here,"Barbara says."I know,"  
Bruce says.The doorbell rang and Bruce got it and there was Reese standing there"hi I was  
wondering if Huntress is home?"he asks."Yes sure come in,"Bruce says.Helena,Dinah and   
Alfred come downstairs and Helena sees him they go and talk."So your the daughter of Bruce   
Wayne would have never guessed,"Reese says."He's not a Meta he's where the human part of  
me comes from my mother was Selena Kyle she was killed seven years ago by that other man  
apart from the Joker but hired by the Joker,"Helena says."So what's your name then?"he  
asks."Helena Kyle,"she says.He nods they save goodbye and then leave she sees everyone  
looking at her after she shuts the door and she smiles and goes over to them and they  
walk off into the house.  
  
THE END.  
  
Finally this thing is finished YAY I'm so happy.Sorry it took a while I had writers block  
it's very annoying I must tell you.  
  
I can't promise a sequel because there might not be one I have college starting in 26 days  
scary stuff but I'll try to get a few more stories in I promise.I might even write another  
Star Wars or a Lost World thankyou again to all who reviewed you are all angels. 


End file.
